1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a direct-type backlight module including a fixing element and a plurality of elastic elements which cooperatively fix a plurality of light sources to a frame, and to a liquid crystal display using the backlight module.
2. General Background
Liquid crystal displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses, not only because they provide good quality images but also because they are very thin. The liquid crystal in a liquid crystal display does not emit any light itself. The liquid crystal requires a light source so as to be able to clearly and sharply display text and images. Therefore, a typical liquid crystal display requires an accompanying backlight module. Generally, backlight modules include side-edge backlight modules and direct-type backlight modules.
Referring to FIG. 6, a typical liquid crystal display 1 includes a liquid crystal panel 19, and a direct-type backlight module 10 below the liquid crystal panel 19.
The backlight module 10 includes a frame 15, a plurality of light sources 14, a diffusing plate 12, and a brightness enhancement film (BEF) 11. Each light source 14 includes a supporting strip 141 and a plurality of light-emitting elements 142. The supporting strip 141 includes a circuit (not shown) formed thereon. The light-emitting elements 142 are mounted on the supporting strip 141 in a line. An external power source provides power to the light-emitting elements 142 via wires (not shown) and the circuit. The frame 15 includes a substantially rectangular bottom plate 151, and four side plates 150 upwardly extending from edges of the bottom plate 151. The bottom plate 151 and the side plates 150 cooperatively define an accommodating space. The light sources 14, the diffusing plate 12, and the BEF 11 are accommodated in the accommodating space of the frame 15, in that order from bottom to top. The light sources 14 are mounted on the bottom plate 151 of the frame 15 through screws or double-sided strips of adhesive tape.
In assembly of the backlight module 10, the light sources 14 need to be fixed or stuck to the bottom plate 151 by hand. In the case of a large-sized liquid crystal display 1, many light sources 14 are required. For such kinds of liquid crystal displays 1 in particular, the operation of attaching the light sources 14 is complicated and time consuming.
Therefore, a new direct-type backlight module that can overcome the above-described problems is desired. What is also desired is a liquid crystal display using such backlight module.